We Interrupt Your Scheduled Tournament To…
by 017Bluefield
Summary: What's the fastest method of getting your friends out of the blitz pool while the stadium itself is overrun by fiends? It's a question that Bluefield is forced to give an unorthodox answer to. A Final Fantasy X/Project Bluefield 2010 excerpt.


"We Interrupt Your Scheduled Tournament To…"

* * *

I _still_ couldn't believe I was doing this.

"Extension Flood!" I yelled, thrusting my right arm towards the blitz pool.

I felt my arm turn into liquid. Sentient liquid.

As it went forward, the Demon's Hand changed from its cloth-and-metal form into a massive blob of rushing water. It was wide enough in diameter to allow for people to swim from one end of the "arm" to the other.

The newfound sensation of my newfound power was somehow disorienting, but I kept the water going.

The massive Extension Flood met the wall of the pool with a loud _Splash!_ —not loud enough to drown out the chaos in the stadium, but loud regardless.

Inside, Tidus and Wakka turned to find a protusion of water jutting out of the blitz pool. I looked up to see their shocked expressions.

Desperately, I motioned for them to "get over here!"

 _ **AAAAAAHR!**_

Disturbed, I looked skyward. Another flying fiend—leathery wings dark in its sunmade shadow—flew right over my head and into the seats behind with a resounding _Crash!_

As the dust around it cleared, the monster struggled to right itself— _thirty feet away._

 _Oh, crap,_ I thought.

Panicking, I glanced back at Tidus and Wakka. They'd both entered the "Wrist" of the water, and were swimming their way over the gap between the pool and the balcony. How they hadn't fallen out of the damn thing by now was beyond me.

Feeling the burden of keeping this "Bridge" up, I willed my shoulder to swell into a sphere*—large enough to allow for them to simply walk out of the Extension Flood.

 _ **AAAAAAHRG!**_

I glanced back. The fiend was now back on its two legs, stumbling to retain its footing. It turned to face me—probably thinking I was one of the easiest targets among the panicking stadium-goers?

It opened its mouth in another bloodcurdling cry before stomping towards me.

 _Oh,_ freak _me,_ I thought.

I probably would have fought it, or maybe run from it, except:

I _still_ had two people _literally_ swimming over, courtesy of a certain piece of sentient, shapeshifting _clothing_.

And leaving would likely mean destroying the very "bridge" they were swimming through.

And that's a terrible thing to do.

Geez.

Unable to do anything else, I stood there, helpless, as the flying fiend finally hobbled an _uncomfortable_ distance closer to me. Its head was low, clost to the ground; from where I was standing, it _granted_ me privy to some unsettling details. Its breath was a foul mix of decay; its eyes burned with murderous hate.

Its maw a purple fleshy _thing,_ a treat for people who love the macabre. And it was lined with _teeth_.

I was panicking. _Oh, no. Oh, no._

The field reared its head— _ **AAAAAAHR!**_ —and thrust forward.

I looked away, left arm over my head, completely missing the blitzball that came flying out of my arm and right into the beast's face.*

As the creature writhed in pain, screeching, I heard someone step out of the water. "Blu?"

Tentatively, I lowered my arm as I looked up.

Even with the fact that he was standing over me, completely drenched, I could tell(-ish?) that Tidus was more worried about me than bewildered about the thing that my arm had turned into**. "You okay?" he asked.

"Y-Yeah," I stuttered, as Wakka finally stumbled out of the Extension Flood.

"Wh-Whoa!" he exclaimed, staring back at the thing he'd just swam through. "What in Yevon's—"

Then I looked back at the flying fiend, which was getting back up again. "Uh, guys?" I said, raising my voice.

Then, with both the best _and_ worst possible timing in the world, _its_ voice echoed in my head.

 _Might wanna pull back your Flood now, kid._

 _Huh?_ I thought. Then I looked back at my arm.

And my stomach lurched.

A swarm of green aquatic fiends were swimming out of the blitz pool into the Extension Flood.

I have no words to descride the horror, the _revulsion_ , of having a bunch of _fiends_ essentially _crawling_ through my _freaking arm_.

So I won't even try describing them.

"AAGH!" I yelled out in fright as I fell backwards. Instantaneously, the Extension Flood pulled itself back from the pool, away from the fiends, and back into the form of a right arm. (Think a video of an explosion, played backwards.) As I landed on my butt, I heard a series of swiftly fading screeches and loud metallic thuds as the fiends fell to their demise.

I was breathing heavily. _Dammit…_ I thought.

Then someOne to my left held their hand out.

"You okay, Blu?" Tidus asked, worried.

With my left hand, I grabbed on as he pulled me up. "Y-Yeah," I managed. "Thanks."

"Guys! Fiends won't take care of themselves, ya?"

"Right. Hang on, Wakka!"

 _Well._ That _was fun,_ the Hand remarked.

 _Oh, can it,_ I shot back as Tidus and I charged at the grounded fiend.

Still couldn't believe that I had a contract with this freaking thing.

* * *

* That is the kind of _any_ sentence that I _never_ thought I'd write. Ever.

** Well, he was for _now,_ at least.


End file.
